U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,641 discloses contact lenses made from polymers and copolymers comprising poly(organosiloxane) polymers and copolymers formed by free radically polymerizing a poly(organosiloxane) monomer terminally bonded through divalent hydrocarbon groups to polymerized, free radical polymerizably activated, unsaturated groups forming a polymer in a crosslinked network. Additionally, specific comonomers are disclosed which include lower esters of acrylic and methacrylic acid, styryls and N-vinyl pyrrolidinone which may be copolymerized with the above-described poly(organosiloxane) to form a copolymer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,506 discloses soft contact lenses made from polymers and copolymers comprising polyparaffinsiloxane polymers and copolymers formed by polymerizing a polyparaffinsiloxane monomer alpha, omega terminally bonded through divalent hydrocarbon groups to polymerized, free radical polymerizably activated, unsaturated groups forming a polymer in a crosslinked network. Additionally, specific comonomers are disclosed which include lower esters of acrylic and methacrylic acid, styryls and N-vinyl pyrrolidinone which may be copolymerized with the above-described polyparaffinsiloxane monomer to form a copolymer. The instant invention preferred polysiloxane monomers include the same polyparaffinsiloxane monomers described above. U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,772 discloses polysiloxanyl alkyl esters of acrylic and methacrylic acids and its copolymerization with alkyl esters of acrylic, methacrylic acids and/or itaconate esters to produce highly permeable contact lens material. The copolymer preferably includes a crosslinking agent and hydrophilic monomer. Contact lenses manufactured from the material are easily machined and polished into hard or semi-hard contact lenses having excellent dimensional stability.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,383 discloses improved contact lens materials obtained from copolymers containing a siloxanyl alkyl ester vinyl monomer by exposing the materials to high energy radiation thereby reducing the amount of unreacted monomer and residual contaminants.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,203 discloses articles for biomedical applications made from a polymer formed by polymerizing (a) one or more polysiloxane monomers alpha, omega terminally bonded through divalent hydrocarbon groups to an activated, unsturated group with (b) a cycloalkyl modulus modifier, e.g. tertiary butylcyclohexyl methacrylate, menthyl acrylate or metylisopentyl cyclooctyl acrylate, and (c) a tear film stabilizer. The products are useful as hard contact lenses. U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,889 discloses the modulus modifier above can be tertiarybutyl styrene. U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,147 discloses the modulus modifier above can be a polycyclic acrylate or methacrylate such as isobornyl methacrylate, adamantyl acrylate or isopinocamphyl methacrylate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,622 discloses polymeric materials comprised of monomeric polysiloxanes end capped with activated unsaturated groups, a modulus modifier and small amounts of an internal wetting agent such as N-alkenoyltrialkylsilyl aminate.